utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Omens of Death
Omens of Death 'are special encounters, even when considered in regards to other perilous encounters. These are considered to be beings of overwhelming strength and are extremely hard to defeat. It is that they are not found very easily, either. The battle against Phantom of the Apocalypses as listed below is considered an even greater clash, dubbed [[Battle for Humanity's Future|'Battle for Humanity's Future]] by the spirits. The Pyro-King A flame elemental. It was the remnant of the overwhelming power of Beast of Omens. Driven by desire, it faced Grex, the mighty enforcer of Infinite Legion's rule, for a battle unlike any other. Its defeat provided Grex with an unique armor, Skin of the Pyro-King. Ehrnezga Also known as The Second Mage. One of the three original clones of Micoda. He had temporarily twisted into a demon. He had re-acquired his original's cells from his supposed suicide after causing the Dark Tide. Arrogant like its opponent, Ehrnezga faced Grex after he chose to battle The Three Mages. His master Shadowguide intervened in the fight as Grex was moments from getting killed, and made Ehrnezga stop. However, Ehrnezga chose to ignore commands and made an explosion that resulted in the deaths of all three. Any possible rewards from the battle are likely lost. Cursed Zenith The remnant of the curse of Titans from within Revolution Realm. A mocking and disgracing being of cursed energy which traps enemies inside, subjecting them to its overwhelming might of its very own territory. It faced the group of Micoda, Revo, Lutir and Al-Cados. It wielded its curses well, destroying the dominant arms of Micoda and Revo and killing Al-Cados and Lutir. It was defeated by Micoda taking a risk and activating the power of Adocimicoda, even though it brought the Paradox closer. Khair Algon Ruler of Time and Alchemy. Born from the corruption of leylines, it created Shadowguide as its proxy and chose only to act once Shadowguide was destroyed. Khair Algon trapped Micoda into a duel in its personal lair of space-time, wielding attacks that no man could counter-attack or endure. However, Micoda ascended above such limitations with the power of Adocimicoda, creating a counter-attack that drove energy straight into the nexus of the enemy and shattered it. Micoda collected a blade unlike any other, Hand of Khair Algon, from its remains. The Magician An enigmatic boy who apparently wanted to become a hero but became a villain. He killed Arcagus, sending Ferengeil into rage to fight the boy with his entire power. Ferengeil took in the strength of Baptizing Water of the Infernal and unleashed a new power, Living Hell Mode. After an exchange of powerful blows between the lightning mage and the fire mage, The Magician left, having set a trap for Ferengeil. Marudeux The Herald of the Paradox is a formidable foe with powers that defy the very laws of nature. Having set up a distraction, he fought the sword-wielding Planekeeper and another swordmaster, Trinitius. As he was certain to defeat them, long-lost sage Welkere intervened by sending in a decoy that destabilized the Paradox Gate in which they fought. Later, Marudeux's enemies were drawn by the novice summoner, Samael's sister Melody, to fight him. Samael and Micoda used their powers, but could not finish the task. Ultimately Samael was the one to make a sacrifice and chose to defeat Marudeux even if it meant that both her and Melody's identities were to shatter. They combined into Marolos, a being that was superior in Light-based clashes, and defeated Marudeux. Catastrophe A swordmaster that had chosen to side with Gega after tasting the power of the Phantom of the Apocalypses. Catastrophe fought with its full strength, dueling with his powerful swordplay against Micoda while being attacked by Marolos's energy techniques, but fighting back with his own like Hunter of Nemeses. Catastrophe was pushed towards the end of his powers, forcing him to unleash the forbidden technique, Fallen Blade Mode. In it, he broke through Marolos's seemingly sure-kill Desolation of Plains. However, he was unable to dodge Micoda who impaled him with his own sword and collected that of Catastrophe's: the legendary Skyfire, Blade of Dueling. Hadras The Flametongue Dragon, an enemy adept at both offense and defense. A servant of Gega. Micoda initially faced him at the place where he slept in a sentry duty, watching over Dystopia. As he awoke to Adocimicoda teleporting away from there, he readied himself from that moment on. He fought Samael's group but did not follow through for an all-out battle. As Micoda passed their security aboard the Bridge of Tomorrow, he was nonetheless forced to defend the fortress against Ferengeil, Robert Baramov and Brimstone. Brimstone was suddenly teleported away, but Hadras and Clairvoyant Seer did not gain any momentum in the quite even battle. In fact, Seleka arrived to the fight. Eventually Ferengeil wore Hadras out, who had to use his dragon form. In the instant that the dragon hoped to unleash a purging wave of energy and get rid of its enemies, Seleka made his move and cut the dragon's head in one fell swoop, killing it. Ferengeil took with him the dragon's heart. Clairvoyant Seer The foe that resembles a reaper in both style and technique. A servant of Gega. First seen briefly as Micoda sensed him just outside Dystopia, killing a lesser demon servant of Myrell. Some time later, it struck fearlessly against Micoda which instead killed Heart the wolf, prompting The Clocksmith to give pursuit. He also appeared to Samael with Hadras, but did not follow through for an all-out battle. As Micoda passed their security aboard the Bridge of Tomorrow, he was nonetheless forced to defend the fortress against Ferengeil, Robert Baramov and Brimstone. Brimstone was suddenly teleported away, but Hadras and Clairvoyant Seer did not gain any momentum in the quite even battle. In fact, Seleka arrived to the fight. Eventually Ferengeil wore Hadras out, who had to use his dragon form. The strength of Robert Baramov, now empowered with the Infernal Seal of Ferengeil, was astounding. While he received more damage than the Seer whom he fought, he could withstand it and wear the foe out. Upon Hadras's fall, Baramov could feel the weakness of its foe and unleashed Overloaded Axe to destroy the Seer. He collected a remnant of its energy, Orb of Uncertain Futures. Gega The man who was really Hand of the Phantom. A mastermind and a very ruthless fighter. His "taxing style" was really effective. Even though Marolos attempted to crush him with mentally and physically powerful Wail of the Sun, he used Micoda as a human shield. When Welkere connected with the powerful close-combat Howl of the Millennium, he was unfortunate to learn that his opponent was not all that human, and still managed to stay on his feet. Their moves failed one by one, but even so he was unable to finish them off. Even a seeming headshot at Micoda was cancelled by some strange power. In order to get rid of them, Gega opened a portal for his servants to come through. All of them were still equally surprised, when Ferengeil's servant, brute-force monk Brimstone appeared through the portal. Gega's minions were locked in combat against Ferengeil and Robert Baramov. Now disillusioned about his chances, Gega fled towards the end of the fortress, where a mysterious shrine lied. Marolos went insane and disappeared. Some moments later, Ferengeil progressed into the end of the fortress. He found something unbelievable there: an unarmored, sleeping Phantom of the Apocalypses. But what mattered to him was that there was Gega, who was the primary target of his revenge. Ferengeil unleashed a new kind of power which was Pure Vengeance Mode and attacked the man. Phantom used his mystical techniques to cause the attacks to backfire and Gega to remain relatively unharmed by them. ''"You cannot escape the dream! No one can!" ''he shouted ominously. Ferengeil realized that the seeming sleep and no initial energy flow in the Phantom was a ruse only to distract him, but he would not be stopped. Ferengeil unleashed Devil's Vendetta, an all-in move that physically struck to the target. Phantom's mystical intervention failed to contain the sheer power and momentum of the attack, with the blow pushing Gega off the platform into a sure-death fall. With the attack's power wearing off, Phantom responded with ''"Burst of Banishment!" ''and caused Ferengeil to fall, purging the fox of all its Modes and powers, falling down to the sands of Sepmornia. Phantom of the Apocalypses Having been defeated some time ago, the Phantom had slept. However, with his servants falling in the fortress to the invaders, it was a moment in which it had to awaken. A fearsome force in itself, Phantom destroyed the very foundation of Ferengeil's power as he felled Gega, using Burst of Banishment. He was met with a group of heroes led by Micoda, wielding the power of Spirit of Khalmotep. He attempted to shatter the wills of the opposition with Images of Ruin, but Micoda responded by unleashing a wave of Light that the Spirit of Khalmotep had chosen as its force. In that moment, Micoda unlocked a piece of forgotten history in his memories: the forgotten battle against Alypos. Phantom proved to be worth calling the final enemy as it managed to survive and outmaneuver many attacks like they were no match for him. The true power of Phantom lied in the supernatural ability called "Dream": it was aware of every possible existing technique that could be used against it. However, Phantom's power was able to be thwarted by select means: novel techniques, such as Unmaking of Phantoms and even unpredictable new allies like Heart, Hand of Khalmotep. Yet Phantom did not fall and had to be confronted by a single enigmatic man in the one last battle. That man was Captain Rudigar, and he used his entire potential as Rune Master to clash his Godhand of Dimensions against the Downfall of Elements from Phantom of the Apocalypses. MarolosCategory:Content The ally of hero Micoda, Samael the summoner, had succumbed to madness after fusing together with his sister Melody and the summonable creature Sol Paul. Marolos was stopped by the efforts of Heart, who broke the hopeful Spirit of Khalmotep out of the elemental's being and united with it to seal Marolos for eternity. In its last moments, it created a prophecy foreshadowing the next age. A Runic Imprint of the Blessed Prophet was imbued upon Heart's being.